The Not To-Do List
by demi smiles
Summary: Dani and Santana talk about what they don't like in bed. Smut. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


It was a casual night. Santana had gotten sick of Rachel and Kurt's incessant singing while they cleaned the kitchen and dragged the television into her bedroom so that she and Dani could have a romantic night without being interrupted. They were watching some crappy B-rated movie that Dani had picked up from the shady rental place around the corner and Santana was nearly drifting to sleep when the credits started rolling.

"Hey, babe," Dani whispered, smiling at how cute her girlfriend was splayed out on her lap, and she brushed a small piece of Santana's hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Wake up, the movie just ended, and my leg's asleep."

Santana poked her head up, only one eye open. "Selfish asshole. I was comfy."

The blonde slapped her lightly. "Sorry. I don't want to have my leg amputated."

"You're so dramatic," Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't think it even works that way." Regardless, she propped herself by her elbows and slid herself off on Dani's lap and repositioned herself so her dark head was against Dani's shoulder. "I'm tired," she whined.

Dani's drew a sharp breath in when she saw Santana spread her legs to position herself more comfortably and found it hard not to let her mind wander to unnecessary places. "Maybe I'll have to do something to wake you up," she said softly.

"What was that?" Santana asked, biting her lip.

"You heard me," Dani replied coolly and she pressed a chaste kiss to Santana's lips.

Both of the girls were still in their diner uniforms and Dani smoothed down her skirt as she eyed Santana lovingly as she cleared her through noisily.

Santana rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't do any kinky crap."

Dani raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I hate that," Santana declared shortly. "Like, why the hell would you tie somebody up or some shit like that? I just want my fucking orgasm without being imprisoned."

The shorter girl laughed quietly and kissed Santana's hairline. "Don't worry, I won't possess you."

"You better not."

"I won't." Dani smirked and bit her lip noticeably. "What else do you not like?"

Santana pursed her lips. "You have a dirty mind."

"I do not! I just need to know how to successfully pleasure my girlfriend."

"Like I said, dirty mind."

"Anyways…"

The darker girl furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "None of that making me do something to let you make me cum. Like, you can't do that to guys or they'll get blue balls or some shit that is apparently 'as bad as periods'. I don't know, just fuck me and I'll probably be fine."

"You have a dirty mouth."

Santana leaned closely into Dani. "It'll be even dirtier if you fuck me right," she whispered, and Dani sucked her breath in quickly like a razor blade. Santana touched her nose lightly and then swiped her finger away. "Not so fast, Danielle. You have to tell me what you don't like."

Dani smirked and sniffed quietly before she leaned into Santana even further so she could smell the spearmint mouthwash on Santana's breath. Her eyes focused in and out on her blonde and Santana's brown hair's mixing together. "I don't like it when I'm with someone I don't like."

Santana rolled her eyes and Dani could have sworn she could have heard the movement in her skull they were close. "Keep it in your pants, Harper. That's a wide variety of the female population."

"Not true! Like, I like Michelle at the Spotlight's body but she has some kind of acne of the soul or some shit like that. Total turn-off."

Santana snorted and then backed away only inches from Dani's face in slight embarrassment. "'Acne of the soul?' Really, babe?"

Dani just nodded slowly with a close-lipped smile gracing her face before she leaned forward and pushed Santana back onto the bed with a heavy kiss that grew heated as Santana came closer to the bed.

"Shit," Santana breathed in-between kisses. "Babe, Rachel and Kurt are still here."

Dani rolled her eyes and peppered kisses along Santana's jawline. "Who gives a shit? I'm going to make love to my girlfriend and I don't give a fuck what they think."

The taller girl moaned quietly as Dani grabbed a fistful of her hair and twisted it in her fist as her kisses became more intense as she moved towards Santana's neck. Dani nipped at Santana's earlobe, and Santana could already feel that she was going to come undone fast with all of the pent-up tension from the conversation that had taken place just minutes ago.

"You know what else I don't like?" Dani murmured as she pushed a section of Santana's hair back.

"Mmm…?"

"When I'm fucking somebody and we're both wearing clothes," Dani declared and she reached under Santana's tank top and undid her bra before she pulled it over her own head and then she stripped herself while Santana pulled her own jeans off.

Dani's eyes widened as Santana removed her clothes. "No underwear? I thought you weren't into kinky shit."

"Just like, handcuffs, and shit," Santana explained lazily as she stared at Dani slowly thumbing her own underwear off. "Stop being a fucking tease."

The blonde smirked at situated her newly naked body on top of Santana's and she could feel the other girl's wetness on her bare thigh. "Damn, San, how turned on were you during our conversation?"

Santana looked up defensively. "Not very! I wonder if you remember making out with me and then stripping in front of me, or was that a thing purely of my imagination?"

Dani just bit her lip and attacked Santana's lips again while her hands massaged her breasts and she received her own stimulation by grinding her core together with Santana's, which elicited a loud cry of pleasure from the girl under her. Dani moved her lips down from Santana's and then brought them down in a pattern to her neck to her collarbones to the valley of her breasts all while she continued to grind their bodies together.

"Jesus, Dani," Santana moaned, already feeling like she was about to explode.

Dani just picked up the pace and smiled slightly against Santana's skin. "You said you didn't like to wait."

"Damn right."

Dani suddenly felt a wave of pleasure overtake her and she cried out and dug her hands into Santana's hair, only to increase her speed against the darker girl's body as she began to lose control and let her hands fall to the side and their breasts rub together, which created a near scream from both girls.

"Fuck, Dani!" Santana yelled, her eyes closed and her hairline already soaked in sweat. "God, keep going."

The blonde was no longer in control and she simply kept rocking against Santana, their breasts creating an incredibly heated friction that neither had felt before. Santana buried her hands into Dani's hair and then she yelled out Dani's name and her body shook as her eyes rolled back in her head as she was panting.

Dani smiled to the best of her ability and kept moving against the brunette to achieve her own orgasm and she cried out no more than half a minute after Santana and she fell beside her girlfriend, both of their breathing patterns matched.

Santana flipped over to face Dani and kissed her lightly. "Looks like I found someone who knows what to do."

Dani just nodded smugly.


End file.
